


Призрачное танго

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Case Fic, Drama, Ghosts, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Mysticism, Post-Canon, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Странные призраки посещают Малфой-мэнор. Но призраки ли это?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Severus Snape/Voldemort, Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Призрачное танго

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Ghost Tango](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667123) by [filistinist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/filistinist/pseuds/filistinist), [Jell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell)



> Написано на Зимний комбат - 2016 для команды HP-swans  
> Беты: Бусеница, Toma-star, Короткий хвост, MightyMegatron

Темный Лорд и Северус Снейп в большой гостиной танцевали танго под неслышную музыку. Северус аккуратно придерживал Лорда за талию, то притягивал к себе ближе, то помогал прогнуться, то склонялся к безносому лицу, словно собирался поцеловать. Темный лорд выгибался, закидывал ногу Северусу на талию, водил длиннопалой ладонью по его груди, едва не задевая страшную рану на шее. Из нее все еще сочилась кровь. Танец у них выходил резкий, агрессивный, полный ненависти и нереализованной страсти. Это был танец двух кобр, жаждущих то ли сожрать друг друга, то ли слиться в экстазе.

Люциус стоял, привалившись спиной к двери, и смотрел, как Северус перекидывает Лорда через руку, а тот прогибается так, что едва не касается лысой головой пола. Их движения были грациозны и отточены, как у профессиональных танцоров, но внешний вид пары заставлял скорее содрогнуться, чем восхититься красотой танца.

В страшной ране на шее Северуса можно было при желании рассмотреть белесые жилы. Желания у Люциуса не было, но взгляд то и дело возвращался к багровой дыре. В отличие от Северуса, Лорд ничуть не изменился. Все такой же тонкий, едва ли не бесплотный, в скромной серой мантии, которая взлетала при каждом резком движении, открывая белые до синевы лодыжки и босые ступни. 

Если немного привыкнуть, пара смотрелась даже... красиво. Такие похожие и такие разные, одинаково увлеченные танцем и друг другом.

— Хороши, да?

Люциус вздрогнул и повернул голову. На каминной полке, прямо между статуэткой восточной красавицы и отцовским кальяном, сидел Сириус Блэк и покачивал ногой. На нем были азкабанские лохмотья и дощечка с номером.

— По-моему, они идеально друг другу подходят, — добавил он.

Блэк чиркнул спичкой по каминной трубе, прикурил сигарету, затянулся, выпустил невидимый дым и продолжил:

— Ну, а что? Характеры у обоих мерзкие, оба любят Темные искусства, один носатый — зато второй безносый. Идеальная парочка. Ты сам как думаешь?

Люциус молчал. Он еще не решил, призраки перед ним или галлюцинации. В любом случае, говорить с ними он не собирался. Нечего ему было им сказать — ни Северусу, ни Лорду, ни Блэку. Надо просто повернуться, выйти, прикрыть тихонько дверь и забыть о том, что он тут видел. Может, только выпить хорошенько — в кабинете утром как раз нашлась непочатая бутылка огневиски. Домовики явно решили его споить. 

Словно в ответ на его мысли Блэк взмахнул рукой и воскликнул:

— Добби! Бутылку огневиски!

Добби появился бесшумно, недобро зыркнул на Люциуса, отдал Блэку бутылку и замер перед камином. Из его тощей груди торчал знакомый кинжал. Беллатрикс всегда умела управляться с холодным оружием не хуже, чем с палочкой. 

Блэк глотнул прямо из горла, поморщился и взглянул на Люциуса.

— Наверняка спрашиваешь себя, что мы тут все делаем, да?

Люциус не ответил.

— Разумеется. Ну, со мной все просто — обида взяла. Тринадцать лет в одиночной камере едва ли не в обнимку с дементорами просидел, сдох ни за что, а ты все тут. Жив, здоров, свободен, гад. И я, как лазейка появилась, заглянуть решил. Добби вот со мной увязался. Да и домовики, знаешь, никогда на самом деле не покидают своих домов. Выгоняй их, не выгоняй — все сюда тянет.

— А эти? — Люциус кивнул на Северуса с Лордом и тут же пожалел об этом. Пара замерла и уставилась на него. 

— А эти... У этих к тебе дело, — рассмеялся Блэк.

Взгляд что у Северуса, что у Лорда был на удивление живой и осмысленный. У призраков такого не бывает. Люциуса бросило в дрожь. Он сделал шаг назад, выскользнул за дверь и на всякий случай запер ее. В конце концов, он вполне мог обойтись и без большой гостиной. Есть же малая.

***  
Люциус зашел в свою спальню и остановился. Северус и Лорд сидели по-турецки на его кровати и играли в карты. На раздевание, судя по тому, что на Лорде осталась лишь тонкая сорочка, а за спиной Северуса лежала мятая серая мантия. Люциус моргнул, но видение не исчезло. Лорд, хмурясь, глядел в свои карты, нервно облизывая несуществующие губы. Северус ухмылялся. 

В свое время Люциус не раз видел, как эти двое играют. Только не в карты, а в шахматы, и, конечно, не на раздевание. Такого он представить себе не мог. И уж тем более, чтобы Северус выигрывал! Ну, хоть в посмертии отыграется… 

Блэк кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание. Он сидел на подоконнике и курил в распахнутое из-за жары окно. Люциус почти чувствовал запах этих сигарет. Такой знакомый, терпкий, раздражающий. Невыносимый! 

— Брось сигарету, — почему-то сказал Люциус. 

Парочка на кровати посмотрела на него и вернулась к игре. Блэк стряхнул пепел на белоснежный подоконник.

— Знаешь, а в Азкабане не покуришь. Так что не превращай свой милый дом в Азкабан, Малфой. 

— Не смей сравнивать!

— Конечно. — Блэк сплюнул. — Дело не в курении. Главное, что в Азкабане вся твоя жизнь превращается в ничто, тлен, труху, подернутый паутиной хлам. Все стремления, надежды. Вся любовь, если она когда-либо была. — Он помолчал. — И только одно имеет смысл. Точит, грызет, преобладает над всем — знание, почему и из-за чего ты там оказался. Каждую секунду помнишь только об этом. — Блэк посмотрел на него, и Люциус отвел взгляд. — Так что не превращай дом в Азкабан. Рехнешься.

Галлюцинация или нет, но Блэк напомнил о том, о чем Люциус не хотел ни думать, ни вспоминать. На кровати Северус почти стянул с Лорда рубашку. И это определенно было не то зрелище, которое хотелось увидеть.

— Не буду вам мешать, господа, — пробормотал Люциус, вышел и плотно прикрыл дверь. В конце концов, и без спальни он тоже вполне может обойтись. В доме хватало пустых гостевых комнат.

***  
Гости пугали. Не своим видом, и даже не своим поведением, а тем, что они вообще были. Люциус до дрожи с тех пор, как впервые оказался в Азкабане и наслышался криков безумцев, боялся сойти с ума. А происходящее более всего напоминало сумасшествие. Обратиться к специалисту? Какому? В зависимости от того, кем являлись гости, лечить надо было либо голову, либо сам дом. А обращаться в Мунго, зная, что ментальные болезни целители фактически не лечили, Люциус не хотел. Он все больше склонялся к мнению, что видит именно галлюцинации, но окончательно убедился в этом, когда пришел Драко.

После победы отношения с сыном складывались несколько прохладно. Нет, Драко ни в чем его не обвинял, но Люциусу чудились в его глазах и голосе невысказанные упреки. Он не знал, как на них ответить, да и не мог. Он так и не попросил прощения ни у него, ни у жены. И эта вина висела между ними, превращая общение в муку. 

Он даже не стал сильно возражать, когда Драко заявил, что желает пожить отдельно, и ушел. Как оказалось, он снял вместе с кем-то из Уизли квартиру в маггловском Лондоне. Люциус не знал правильных слов, чтобы отговорить от этого, предпочел просто не замечать. Перебесится — опомнится, решил он.

Может, из-за отсутствия упреков, но скорее из-за не лучшего финансового положения, Драко дома появлялся. Не так часто, как хотелось бы Люциусу, но гораздо чаще, чем он ожидал.

Они расположились в малой гостиной, чтобы обсудить дела, когда привычно и бесшумно появились призраки. В кресле в дальнем углу устроился Северус, к нему на подлокотник присел Волдеморт и начал заплетать ему косички. Выглядело это настолько нелепо, что Люциус, должно быть, слишком надолго задержал на них взгляд. Сидевший к ним спиной Драко обернулся.

— Что происходит, отец?

— Ты... — Он понял, что Драко ничего особенного не видит, и решил не привлекать внимания. — Нет, ничего. Извини, задумался.

Видимо, он действительно сходил с ума. В такой ситуации единственное, что оставалось, — держать лицо и стараться не обращать внимания на назойливые галлюцинации. Пока что он еще способен отделить реальность от вымысла. 

Люциус попытался сосредоточиться на разговоре, забыть о несуществующих Северусе и Лорде, но рядом с Драко возник Блэк. В его руке опять была бутылка огневиски, а к ноге жался Добби.

— Надо же, а он-то не видит, — ухмыльнулся Блэк. — Получается, забавные у тебя галлюцинации в голове, Малфой. Лорд и Снейп. Я бы на твоем месте волновался даже не о том, почему ты их видишь, а почему именно их и в таком виде. 

Это действительно был интересный вопрос, Люциус опять отвлекся от слов Драко. Засмотрелся на то, как Блэк на пару с Добби допивал бутылку огневиски.

— Ты сегодня слишком рассеян. Что с тобой?

— Нет. Просто не выспался, не обращай внимания, Драко. Со мной все хорошо. Ты уверен, что хочешь жить в Лондоне? Если бы ты вернулся...

— То мы бы поссорились через полчаса. — Драко улыбнулся и отсалютовал ему бокалом.

Люциус с прискорбием отметил, что сын абсолютно прав.

***  
На следующий день они явились прямо с утра, на завтрак. Лорд устроился на месте, которое обычно занимал Драко, а Северус сел ему на колени. Люциус впервые увидел, как они появляются. Воздух словно слегка сгущался – так, что хотелось моргнуть. И стоило это сделать — призраки оказывались на месте. 

— Не моргай! — прошелестел в ухо голос Сириуса, а потом появился и он сам. Сел по правую руку, отсалютовал пустым стаканом и поставил его на стол.

— Что происходит, Блэк?

Вид Лорда и Северуса плохо сказался на аппетите. Люциус отставил чашку с чаем и сложил приборы на тарелке. К еде он почти не притронулся. Да и вид кровавой раны на шее Северуса не способствовал аппетиту.

— Да ничего особенного, Малфой. Ну… считай, что это такой розыгрыш. Глупая шутка. Ха-ха. Несколько мертвецов заходят к тебе в гости. Так вроде же ничем не мешаем, не шумим, вещи не портим? Я лишь разговариваю, а эти красавцы даже этого не делают.

Пока Блэк говорил, Люциус продолжал смотреть на Лорда. Тот выглядел вполне довольным смертью. И казался даже более здоровым, чем при жизни. Но тут Люциуса что-то в речи Блэка смутило.

— Подожди… Не говорят? Почему, кстати, ты — говоришь, а они нет?

Блэк ухмыльнулся.

— Это секрет, Малфой. 

— А сказать не хочешь?

— Еще чего!

— Наверняка и сам не знаешь.

— Твои слизеринские хитрости не обманут и младенца, Малфой. Думай сам! — Блэк ухмыльнулся в последний раз и исчез.

Северус и Лорд остались. Они молча смотрели на Люциуса и гладили друг друга по спине. Зрелище было жутковатым. 

Люциус медленно поднялся, вышел из-за стола, подошел к двери, но та захлопнулась прямо перед его носом. Когда он обернулся, Лорд и Северус все так же продолжали смотреть на него, только теперь улыбались, и от этих улыбок становилось по-настоящему жутко. 

Люциус уже почти привык к призрачным гостям и даже почти смирился, что иногда некоторые комнаты оказываются ими заняты, но до этого они никогда не проявляли себя физически. 

— Должно быть, сквозняк, — пробормотал Люциус и потянул ручку. Дверь не поддалась.

— К черту! — Люциус выхватил палочку. — Алохомора!

Дверь распахнулась сразу же, Люциус выскочил в коридор и запечатал ее за собой. Пожалуй, от обеденной залы он тоже на время откажется. Ничего же страшного?

***  
Спал Люциус теперь совсем плохо, хотя и выбрал одну из лучших гостевых спален. Часто просыпался, вздрагивал, подолгу следил за тенями, которые отбрасывали деревья. Все ждал, что призраки явятся и к нему в постель. 

Через пару недель после первого появления призраков Люциус проснулся от кошмара и увидел на своей кровати Блэка. Тот сидел в ногах, на самом краю, обхватив себя руками. Словно почувствовав взгляд, Блэк обернулся.

— Ты чего проснулся? Спи.

— Что ты тут делаешь?

— Считай, что тоже сплю.

— Сидя?

— Почему нет? Мне все равно. — Блэк пожал плечами и развернулся.

— А где эти?

— Эти?.. Эти ночь не любят. Темно, говорят. — Блэк засмеялся. 

— А ты, значит, любишь?

— Я же Блэк.

Он опять засмеялся, а потом исчез. 

Люциус не смог сомкнуть глаз до утра и, лишь когда яркий свет солнца залил комнату, опустил плотные шторы, запер дверь и ненадолго забылся сном.

Блэк явился и на следующую ночь. Люциус еще не успел уснуть, проворочался больше часа, никак не мог избавиться от гнетущих мыслей. Блэк возник тихо, постоял около кровати, а потом снова опустился на ее край. В этот раз он первым начал разговор.

— Знаешь, в чем беда, Малфой? — Он помолчал, будто надеялся, что Люциус что-нибудь скажет, но, не дождавшись, продолжил: — Беда в том, что ты мне когда-то нравился.

Люциус хмыкнул. Нравился, как же. Даже совсем в детстве Блэк умудрялся доставать его. Портил одежду, подкладывал в еду всякую гадость, пытался рассорить и с Нарциссой, и со всеми родственниками - да много чего было!

— Нет, правда, нравился. Ты был так не похож на всех, кого я знал. Особенно нравились твои волосы. Помню, даже хотел получить их в коллекцию. Жаль, не вышло.

Люциус тоже помнил, как перепугался, когда совершенно сумасшедший Сириус Блэк подкрался к нему ночью с ножницами. С того дня Люциус никогда не оставался ночевать в доме Блэков, даже когда Сириус уже сбежал.

— К чему этот вечер воспоминаний?

— Я же призрак, у меня теперь сплошные воспоминания — никакой жизни.

— Для призрака ты слишком материален, — заметил Люциус и сам же удивился своему наблюдению.

А ведь Блэк действительно выглядел неправильно материальным. Призрака невозможно было спутать с живым человеком даже на расстоянии, а вот Блэка, Лорда и Северуса, пожалуй, - да. Люциус приподнялся, потянулся, чтобы потрогать Блэка, но тот вдруг отшатнулся и растворился в темноте. 

На следующую ночь он уже не появился.

***  
— Отец, ты что-то плохо выглядишь. Не заболел? — Драко смотрел участливо, но Люциусу чудилось, что забота фальшивая.

— Драко, все хорошо. Не будем об этом.

— Все же мне не нравится, что ты один в этом проклятом доме.

— Этот проклятый дом был домом для нашей семьи тысячу лет и, надеюсь, таковым и останется еще на тысячу. Я надеялся, что привил тебе уважение к предкам, но, видимо… — Люциус решил не развивать эту тему. Ссориться ему не хотелось.

Драко фыркнул и отвернулся к окну, поставил на подоконник недопитый бокал с вином.

— Еще недавно я считал, что это мой дом. Теперь кажется, что, скорее, это дом призраков, — тихо сказал он.

— В Малфой-мэноре не водятся призраки, Драко. 

— Ты уверен?

— За почти тысячу лет не упоминается ни одного. Считается, что Арман заколдовал эти земли. 

— Чары могут развеяться.

Люциус и сам так думал, но решил не говорить. Тема призраков ему откровенно не нравилась. 

Они поговорили еще о делах, потом вдруг появился сначала Лорд, потом Сириус. Лорд отошел к камину и стал разглядывать стоявшие на полке фарфоровые фигурки, осторожно оглаживая их пальцами. Сириус подошел к Драко и покачал головой. Тот поежился, будто от холодного ветра, повел плечами и отошел от окна.

Молчание затягивалось. Драко подлил Люциусу еще вина, добавил себе. 

Возник Северус. Люциус проследил взглядом, как тот едва ли не под носом Драко подкрался к Лорду со спины и закрыл ему глаза руками. Тот вздрогнул и развернулся. Люциус отвел взгляд — смотреть на игрища этих двоих становилось все невыносимее. Драко внимательно и недоумевающе следил за ним, наконец покачал головой и сказал:

— Может, тебе показаться в Мунго?

— Зачем? Я отлично себя чувствую. А если ты вернешься домой, мне станет еще лучше.

— Нет. Это не обсуждается, уж лучше бы ты попробовал вернуть маму.

Люциус опустил взгляд. Он не был уверен, что хочет, чтобы Нарцисса вернулась. Влюбленность в красивую девушку со временем переродилась в почтительную любовь к матери единственного ребенка, потом - в уважение к верной подруге, а потом все чувства словно истаяли, оставив лишь неясную тоску. 

Когда Нарцисса уехала, он даже почувствовал облегчение. Ему на самом деле хотелось остаться одному. И до сих пор его все устраивало. С призраками Люциус был готов смириться, а с живыми людьми, пожалуй, нет. Даже предлагал сыну остаться только потому, что точно знал — тот не согласится. 

— Я пойду, отец. Все же прислушайся к моему совету, обратись к целителям.

Люциус от него отмахнулся. Рассказывать посторонним о своих видениях? Он не настолько сошел с ума.

***  
Иногда Люциус задумывался о природе своих видений. С первого взгляда представить Волдеморта и Снейпа счастливой беззаботной парочкой могло прийти в голову только глубоко сумасшедшему, но со второго…

Люциусу всегда казалось: если Волдеморт и испытывал нечто вроде симпатии, то именно к Снейпу. Лорд восхищался им, ставил в пример, прощал ошибки и разговаривал с ним чаще, чем с кем-либо другим. В тот последний год, когда сам Люциус чувствовал себя едва ли не прислугой в собственном доме, Северус и Лорд подолгу сидели в кабинете. О чем-то говорили, играли долгие партии в шахматы. Казалось даже, что дело не в шахматах, а в том, что они сидели вдвоем, и им даже не обязательно было разговаривать. Люциус порой чувствовал обиду или ревность: он-то был соратником Лорда намного дольше Снейпа, но такой степени близости и доверия так и не достиг. Малфои боролись с магглолюбцами столетиями, а Лорд в качестве доверенного лица предпочел полукровку. Пусть умного и магически одаренного, но всего лишь полукровку. 

Это наводило на мысль, что слухи о нечистокровности Лорда, а значит, и о некоторой двуличности его политики, верны. 

Северус Лорду определенно нравился, и тем более странно было услышать от Поттера, что, оказывается, Северус давным-давно предал и повелителя, и его дело, а сам Лорд убил своего верного соратника, так и не узнав о предательстве. 

Могло ли воспоминание об их отношениях преломиться в картину столь колоритной и романтичной парочки? Почему нет?

Чаще всего они не обращали на Люциуса внимания, и это его полностью устраивало, но иногда словно приходили в себя. Замечали, смотрели, и в такие моменты происходили странности: разбивались бокалы, падали с полок книги, со стен — картины, открывались или, наоборот, закрывались окна. В таких случаях Люциус сбегал, запирал дверь комнаты и потом долгое время обходил ее стороной. Хотя понимал, что это глупая предосторожность. Лорд и Северус не были привязаны к конкретной комнате.

Впрочем, как и Сириус Блэк. Иногда он являлся один, иногда с ним приходил Добби. Последний с Люциусом не разговаривал и вообще отчаянно делал вид, что того не существует. Он прислуживал исключительно Блэку, и складывалось впечатление, что был этим не слишком доволен. Похоже, и в посмертии не выносил роль прислуги. 

И именно в Добби была своя загадка. Люциус никогда не интересовался, что произошло с этим проклятым домовиком после того, как тот вытащил Поттера с компанией из Малфой-мэнора. Этот момент он счастливо пропустил, лежа без сознания головой в камине. И он никак не мог знать, что, во-первых, тот умер, а, во-вторых, его убил кинжал Беллатрикс. Впрочем... он вполне мог однажды об этом услышать, но не обратить внимания. Отложилось в памяти и вдруг проявилось столь странным образом.

Блэк отличался от них всех. И дело было не только в том, что он единственный говорил с Люциусом и появлялся по ночам. Он вообще не казался чем-то потусторонним. Просто старый приятель или недруг, забежавший в гости перекинуться парой слов. От Блэка никогда не веяло угрозой, и, когда тот не появлялся хотя бы пару дней, Люциус немного по нему скучал.

***  
С каждым днем парочка вела себя все наглее, а Блэк становился мрачнее. Он перестал смеяться, только неприятно ухмылялся, и его шутки стали совсем уж траурными. 

— Интересно, когда ты загнешься, уйдешь, как все твои предки, или застрянешь здесь, как я?

— А ты тут застрял?

Люциус старательно не смотрел, как Северус пытается приладить на голову Волдеморта венок из ярких желтых цветов. Думать не хотелось, откуда взялись эти цветы и почему они так похожи на дорогущие орхидеи из оранжереи Нарциссы. Он уже пару лет туда не заглядывал.

— Вроде того. Пока эти двое куда-нибудь не денутся, мне тоже здесь сидеть. Хотя не представляю, как я с ними связан.

— Вы с ними разные, — сказал Люциус. В который раз в его голове забрезжила догадка.

— У нас вообще нет ничего общего! Я — настоящий, а они…

— А они?

— Сам додумывай, — фыркнул Блэк.

— Ты же и так уже почти все сказал.

— А ты — догадался.

Люциус сомневался. Он склонялся к мысли о галлюцинациях, но это не объясняло разницы между Блэком и остальными. Но если хорошо блефовать, можно и из Блэка вытянуть разгадку. 

— Я не понимаю, почему ты их покрываешь?

— Не понимаешь? Ну да… ты ж пока еще не умирал. Я не должен вмешиваться в дела живых. А все это, — он ткнул пальцем в Северуса и Лорда, — дела живых. 

— Живых… Они живые?

Блэк хмыкнул, но не ответил. Повисла тишина, нарушаемая только тихим шуршанием, которое издавала сладкая парочка. Из них троих живым казался именно Блэк, а не эти галлюцинации. Возможно, в этом и было дело. Блэк — призрак, а странная парочка — проявление какого-нибудь семейного безумия, хотя Люциус и не мог припомнить ничего похожего. Снейп и Лорд — порождение его разума, живого разума.

— Расстраиваешься, что я схожу с ума? — спросил Люциус.

— Мне бы столь ясную голову в свое время, — сказал Блэк и исчез. 

Люциус оставил почти раздевшуюся парочку миловаться дальше и покинул гостиную. Возможно, он со временем даже привыкнет и перестанет их замечать.

***  
Авроры появились, как всегда, внезапно и невовремя. Лорд и Снейп затеяли активную игру в салочки, и у Люциуса с утра болела от шума голова. Сбежать от них удалось только в залитый дождем сад, в продуваемую всеми ветрами беседку. С собой он взял привычную бутылку огневиски. 

Люциус уже перестал думать, откуда и зачем она берется — должно быть, приносили домовики. Он зачем-то взял два бокала. Налил виски сначала в один, потом, подумав, в другой. Надеялся на хорошего собеседника? 

Тот не замедлил появиться. Блэк поднял свой стакан, понюхал содержимое и отставил.

— Слишком много пьешь, Малфой.

— Тебя забыл спросить.

На душе в тот день было особенно горько и противно. Возможно, дело было в том, что он снова открыл дверь в одну из комнат, где в свое время здорово порезвились Лорд и Северус. Люциус хорошо помнил, как они разбили целый шкаф фарфора, но сегодня — все было целым. Похоже, его болезнь прогрессировала.

Блэк исчез за мгновение до того, как на площадку перед домом аппарировал первый аврор. За ним явились еще двое. Один, должно быть, главный, решительно двинулся к дому, другие огляделись, и самый тощий и, наверное, молодой заметил его в беседке. Этот аврор был рыжим. Спустя несколько мгновений Люциус узнал одного из Уизли. Какого именно, он, впрочем, не понял. Он знал Артура и Молли, имена остальных он не считал нужным запоминать. Их было слишком много. 

Вперед вышел старый, убеленный сединами аврор с широким мужественным подбородком. Люциус терпеть не мог таких типов.

— Мистер Малфой... — начал он.

— Чем обязан? — Люциус даже не поднялся. — Не хотите присоединиться? — Он показал на бутылку огневиски. Там оставалось еще больше половины.

— Нет. Кого-то ждете? — аврор посмотрел на второй бокал.

— Разве что вас.

Уизли и второй аврор, может, чуть старше, переглянулись. Похоже, предполагалось, что обыск станет для него неожиданностью. Ну, ничего, пусть подумают, побегают, поищут крыс у себя. Удивляло, что аврор до сих пор не представился и не представил своих коллег. Их имен Люциус не смог бы вспомнить, даже если бы захотел. Кажется этого, с подбородком, он даже когда-то видел. Но когда? Где? Возможно, его начинает подводить и память. Крайне неприятно.

— К нам поступила информация, что у вас могут находиться определенные артефакты…

Люциус взглянул на Уизли — казалось, тот хотел прожечь в нем дыру своим пылающим взглядом. Стало интересно, не тот ли это Уизли, с которым живет Драко. По возрасту вполне подходил. И как сын мог так опуститься? Мало того, что Уизли, так еще и аврор. Люциус никак не мог похвалить сына за такой выбор. С рыжего сталось бы подбросить что-нибудь запрещенное из мести. Хорошо, ничем более страшным, чем очередной домашний арест, это не грозило. Люциус и без них приговорил себя, не выходя из Малфой-мэнора уже много месяцев. 

— Пойдемте тогда в дом.

Люциус поднялся и повел незваных гостей за собой. От дождя почти сразу волосы пропитались водой, холодные капли попали за шиворот, ноги в легких туфлях моментально намокли. Но кто-то из авроров его пожалел — взмахнул палочкой, высушил и защитил от дождя. 

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Люциус.

— Не за что, — буркнул Уизли.

Такой заботы от него Люциус не ожидал. 

В холле было пусто, не наблюдалось даже следов утреннего буйства. Люциус хорошо помнил, как раскачивалась, теряя подвески, люстра и треснул старый вазон с засохшими цветами. С тех пор, как ушла Нарцисса, букет в нем не обновлялся. Почти полгода, если посчитать.

— Может, вы сразу отдадите запрещенный артефакт, и мы пойдем? — поинтересовался старший, так и не представившийся, аврор, — не то, чтобы Люциусу было интересно его имя.

— К сожалению, я представления не имею, о чем может идти речь. Тут не осталось ничего, что могло бы вас заинтересовать. Все изъяли, конфисковали, разгр… — Люциус поймал взгляд Уизли и сделал вид, что закашлялся. — В общем, поговорите с коллегами. 

— И сын вам ничего не приносил?

— Нет. — Сын скорее уносил. В последний раз Люциус передал ему старый изумрудный гарнитур прабабушки Таис. Не то, чтобы у него не было денег, но выводить их из дела не хотелось, особенно ради капризов Драко.

— Ладно. По-простому не получилось… — Аврор достал из кармана вредноскоп. Нахмурился, постучал по нему и снова убрал.

— И… Куда же вас проводить? — поинтересовался Люциус.

— В подвал. Мы начнем с подвала. Где-то там у вас был винный погреб?

— Господ авроров мучает жажда?

На подколку авроры не отреагировали, только Уизли стрельнул глазами исподлобья.

Как радушный хозяин, Люциус повел их вниз. Сам там не был с последнего обыска, если не дольше. Кажется, в тот раз на экскурсию в подвал авроров водила Нарцисса. 

Они спустились по лестнице, и авроры разделились. Уизли отправился исследовать бывшие казематы: видимо, решил вспомнить былой подвиг. Второй аврор, молчаливый — даже со своим начальником он как будто кивками переговаривался, — ушел в старые катакомбы. Люциус только понадеялся, что он там не заблудится, так-то там ничего, кроме крыс и старого склепа, не было. Старший же прошел с ним в винный погреб.

Люциус смутно помнил, что раньше тут стояли большие дубовые бочки, а шкафы заполняли многочисленные бутылки с вином, медовухой, огневиски, шампанским, но сейчас… 

— Пусто, — сказал аврор, оглядывая покрытые пылью шкафы.

Он зажег несколько светильников на стенах, чтобы лучше было видно, но смотреть было не на что. 

— Ограбили? — тихо, скорее для себя, чем для аврора, спросил Люциус.

— У вас украли весь алкоголь?

Аврор слегка поднял бровь, похоже, он не слишком верил в это. Люциус, впрочем, тоже. Тут были, конечно, дорогие, коллекционные сорта, но когда тут жил Лорд и регулярно гостили дорогие «соратники», запасы должны были сильно уменьшиться. Но чтобы настолько!

— К сожалению, я не уверен в том, сколько и чего здесь было. — Вспомнился Драко… — Забудем. Может, жена забрала все после развода.

— Решила отомстить, — кивнул аврор.

«Или уберечь», — подумал Люциус.

Остальные в подвалах тоже ничего не обнаружили, даже никто не заблудился. Люциус уже начал скучать, когда на мгновение возле авроров появился Сириус. Появился, покачал головой и снова исчез.

— Что ж, господа, куда дальше?

Господа авроры решили осмотреть первый этаж. Уизли направился в сторону кладовых и кухни. Люциус надеялся, что запасы из-за него сильно не пострадают. Старший то и дело доставал вредноскоп, иногда применял заклинания для рассеивания иллюзий или поиска, и по тому, как он хмурился, Люциус понимал, что ничего интересного не находил.

Малая столовая была заперта, что очень удивило старшего аврора, хотя Люциус открыл ее по первому же требованию.

— Странно, что вы закрываете внутренние двери? Кого-то прячете?

— Вовсе нет… Просто… Сквозняки. Петли на дверях не очень надежны — хлопают, особенно по ночам. Раздражает.

Кажется, аврор ему нисколько не поверил. Он особенно тщательно исследовал комнату и забрал себе пару бокалов, оставшихся на столе. На экспертизу. Его вредноскоп чуть-чуть подрагивал, будто чувствовал растущее раздражение Люциуса. Ему уже до смерти надоели эти авроры. Особенно Уизли. На втором этаже его отправили обследовать спальни. 

Люциус жалел, что не может раздвоиться или, скорее, растроиться, чтобы наблюдать за каждым аврором. Ничего. Красть все равно тут нечего. А если Уизли утащит портрет склочной прабабки, Люциус даже поблагодарит его. Про себя. После того, как закатит скандал.

К чердаку авроры добрались уже уставшие и разочарованные. Только формально осмотрели абсолютно пустое помещение и поспешили вниз. 

— Простите, что побеспокоили, — сказал старший аврор, прощаясь.

— Ничего страшного. Заходите еще, приводите коллег и родственников. — Люциус остановил взгляд на Уизли. Тот выглядел особенно нагло.

— Спасибо за приглашение, — низким басом сказал молчун.

Когда авроры аппарировали, Люциус с облегчением выдохнул. Повернулся, чтобы подняться в библиотеку, и замер. На лестнице, обнимаясь, стояли Северус и Лорд. Они смотрели прямо на Люциуса и хищно усмехались. Входная дверь с грохотом захлопнулась, и Люциус услышал, как в ней дважды повернулся невидимый ключ.

***  
Это был не страх, а самый настоящий животный ужас. Люциус не мог двинуться, только смотрел, как Лорд и Северус медленно, но неотступно, рука об руку спускаются к нему. По спине ползли капли пота, руки дрожали. Люциус вцепился в толстую дверь и заскреб по ней ногтями. 

Галлюцинации приближались. Лорд взмахом руки снес многострадальный вазон, Северус обрушил на пол люстру. Осколки долетели до Люциуса, один поцарапал щеку. Он несколько раз дернул дверь, но она не открывалась. Палочка!

Люциус выхватил ее, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить хотя бы одно заклинание против призраков. В голове было пусто, словно в кошельке Артура Уизли. Он сглотнул и привалился спиной к двери. О! Можно же ее отпереть!

— Алохомора!

Дверь осталась заперта. Ладони стали скользкими от холодного пота. Лорд был уже совсем близко, его красные глаза сияли. Он поднял палочку. Люциус почти видел, как на ее кончике загорается зеленый огонек Авады. Может ли убить галлюцинация? Проверять на себе не хотелось.

— Ну, что ты стоишь? Беги! — Сириус стоял в боковом проходе, звал к себе.

И Люциус побежал. Кажется, едва ли не сквозь Северуса, который невовремя встал у него на пути. Сириус не стал его дожидаться, помчался вперед по коридору, ведущему на кухню. 

Кухня представляла собой флигель с отдельным входом, с основным зданием ее соединял короткий коридор. В нем, не добежав до кухни пару футов, остановился Блэк.

— Давай. Спрячься на кухне, пока не пройдет…

— Что не пройдет? — Люциус остановился.

— Приступ, что ж еще.

Даже собственный разум, рациональная часть которого, похоже, приняла образ Сириуса Блэка, считала, что он сошел с ума. Не спорить же с самим собой? Люциус оглянулся. Лорд и Северус приближались. Теперь они двигались быстрее, почти летели. Голые ступни Лорда мелькали в нескольких дюймах от пола. Свет за призрачными фигурами будто бы мерк. Происходящее все больше походило на обычный кошмар, но проснуться Люциус не мог. 

Глаза Северуса сейчас были такими же красными, как у Лорда. Страшная рана казалась вторым ртом, распахнутым в жуткой ухмылке. Призраки держались за руки и улыбались.

— Беги уже! — крикнул Блэк.

Люциус влетел на кухню, напугав двух древних домовиков, запер за собой дверь и подбежал к наружной. Она тоже оказалась заперта, но поддалась Алохоморе. Люциус оглянулся. Ему показалось, что через закрытую дверь проникла призрачная рука и махнула палочкой, но он выскочил из дома и отбежал на несколько шагов. Ему было плевать, что о нем подумают эти проклятые домовики. С тех пор, как сбежал поганец Добби, он старался общаться с ними как можно меньше. Приказал ни в коем случае не попадаться ему на глаза. А тут попались… Должно быть, теперь наказывают себя. Да и черт с ними! Может, домовики все это и устроили? Люциус покачал головой — в такое не верилось. 

Со стороны дом казался тихим и мирным. Люциус вернулся в беседку и схватил бутылку, оставленную еще с утра. Как раз хватало, чтобы успокоить нервы.

— Не пей, — появился рядом полупрозрачный Блэк.

— Знаешь, после такого…

— Знаю. Но если не выпьешь, они уйдут быстрее.

— Хочешь сказать, у меня белая горячка? От полбутылки сухого вина?! — Люциус даже рассмеялся. Несколько нервно, правда.

— Да делай что хочешь! — Блэк махнул рукой и растворился. 

Люциус вылил остатки вина в мокрую землю и сел на скамейку дожидаться темноты. В темноте, кроме Блэка, никто к нему не приходил, а Блэка Люциус нисколько не боялся. Царапина на щеке саднила.

***  
Ночь покоя не принесла. Люциус приблизился к дому, когда уже совсем стемнело. Окна были темны, лишь в столовой виднелся свет. Домовики, должно быть, подали ужин. 

Дверь поддалась легко. Люциус толкнул ее и замер на пороге, вглядываясь в неуютную темноту. Никого и ничего. Вазон на месте, люстра — тоже. 

Люциус зажег на палочке Люмос и осмотрел сначала холл, потом дверь. На ней были хорошо видны небольшие царапины, оставшиеся от его ногтей. Ну, хотя бы это произошло на самом деле. И еще порез… Люциус коснулся своей щеки, боль чувствовалась до сих пор. Значит, люстра падала. Или он порезался где-то еще? 

Люциус щелкнул пальцами, призывая домовиков. Они не откликнулись. Люциус вспомнил, что уже давным-давно не призывал их. Домовики сами без просьбы выполняли все, что нужно. Приносили еду — Люциус давно не задумывался о меню. Интересно только, где они брали вино и огневиски, учитывая опустевший погреб?

В нетерпении Люциус щелкнул пальцами еще раз и, не дождавшись ответа, поднялся в столовую. Стол был накрыт на троих. Две тарелки были пустыми, но с них явно кто-то совсем недавно ел. На дне бокалов осталось немного красного вина. Третья тарелка была накрыта крышкой. Люциус приподнял ее — кусочки мяса в красном соусе. Есть расхотелось. 

Он взял со стола бутылку вина и отправился в спальню.

При свете палочки дом казался особенно зловещим. Со стен скалились портреты предков: казалось, они смеются над ним. В темных углах чудились разные твари. Люциус всегда любил свой дом, но сейчас он вселял ужас.

Может, стоило послушаться Драко и уехать? Отдохнуть? Нет. Если он сходит с ума, отъезд не поможет, а скорее ухудшит дело. Тут он один, а если начнет кидаться на людей, от одиночной палаты на этаже для сумасшедших уже не отделаешься.

Люциус открыл дверь в спальню, осмотрел ее, вошел и сел на кровать. Зажег взмахом палочки свечи. В этой комнате часто останавливался Северус. Приезжал на несколько дней без вещей, варил целыми днями зелья, читал и обычно очень рано отправлялся спать. Интересно, не составлял ли Лорд ему компанию? 

Люциус усмехнулся, открыл бутылку и сделал пару глотков. Вино горчило, словно огневиски. Откуда бы ни пополняли домовики запасы, им стоило сменить поставщика. Люциус глотнул еще и лег, не раздеваясь. Сон не шел. 

Мысли были спутанными. Он вспоминал сначала Северуса, потом Лорда, потом почему-то Дамблдора. Задумался о себе. Мог бы он в какой-либо момент поступить иначе? Где была точка, в которой он мог повернуть и изменить свою жизнь? Не следовать за Лордом, не участвовать в войне, не думать о такой ерунде, как магглы, магглорожденные и магглолюбцы… Вспоминался Сириус Блэк с непослушной гривой черных волос, блеском глаз и красивыми губами, которые совершенно неприлично обхватывали сигарету.

Люциус сел и сделал еще несколько глотков. Интересно, смог бы он допиться до того, чтобы не только увидеть Блэка, но и почувствовать его. Не то, чтобы он действительно этого хотел, но интересно же? Он выпил еще, подошел к окну и раскрыл его настежь. Пахнуло мокрой листвой и какими-то цветами. А еще сигаретами Блэка.

— Предупреждал ведь, не пей. — Блэк возник на подоконнике. 

Его голое колено почти касалось локтя Люциуса. Вместо привычной азкабанской одежды на нем были шорты и футболка.

— Сириус Блэк заботится о здоровье Люциуса Малфоя. Подумать только!

— Сам себе удивляюсь.

Люциус поднял бутылку, но Сириус перехватил ее и легким движением выкинул в окно. 

— Иди спать, Малфой. Я покараулю. 

Сил спорить почему-то не было. Люциус свернулся поверх покрывала и закрыл глаза. Он почувствовал, как кровать прогнулась, когда Блэк сел у него в ногах, и почти мгновенно уснул.

***  
Когда он проснулся, рядом на кровати лежали и целовались Снейп и Лорд. Люциус вскочил, бросился к двери, но она опять оказалась заперта. Он обернулся — теперь Лорд и Снейп смотрели на него. Их лица казались сейчас почти похожими, словно у братьев. Люциуса бросило в дрожь, он еще раз дернул дверь и подбежал к так и оставшемуся открытым окну. 

Лорд и Северус повернули головы, наблюдая за ним, а потом начали подниматься. 

Сегодня галлюцинации казались особенно материальными. Люциус пытался убедить себя, что ничего с ним не произойдет, что это всего лишь игры его собственного разума. Держась за подоконник, чтобы не упасть, он следил, как Лорд подходит к нему, поднимает руку и проводит по щеке.

Это было прикосновение. Он почувствовал его на самом деле и, не выдержав, выпрыгнул в окно. К счастью, он смог магией притормозить падение. Люциус упал на мокрую траву, полежал, собираясь с мыслями, и поднялся. Кажется, ему повезло — он ничего себе не сломал. Окно спальни с грохотом захлопнулось. Прихрамывая, Люциус добрался до беседки, где для него уже был накрыт завтрак. Будто домовики знали заранее, что он будет завтракать именно здесь. Заговор? Издевательство!

К пище он не притронулся, только отпил из бутылки очередную порцию вина. И еще глоток, и еще один, маленький. Голова трещала. Оставалось дождаться, что к его трапезе присоединится та жуткая парочка. Люциус не очень представлял пределы магии домовиков - способны ли эти мелкие твари на такую извращенную шутку? Он не верил. 

В ярости Люциус смахнул всю еду и посуду со столика и обхватил руками голову. 

Он не знал, что делать. С каждым днем становилось все хуже. Ему уже необходимо было обратиться в Мунго, но он не верил целителям. Запрут в палате, а где гарантия, что ему не будут составлять компанию все те же Лорд и Снейп? Только в больнице сбежать уже будет некуда. Люциус горько засмеялся. Нет… Нет. Только не в Мунго. 

— Отец? — Драко появился так бесшумно, что Люциус его не заметил. — Что с тобой? — Взглянул на разбросанную повсюду еду. — Что случилось?

— Все хорошо.

Большей глупости он сказать не мог.

— Какое же — хорошо?.. Папа, пойдем в дом.

Драко протянул к нему руку, и Люциус с трудом сдержался, чтобы не отшатнуться, а, наоборот, принять ее и позволить отвести себя в дом. Лорд и Снейп были здесь, но Драко их все так же не замечал. Отвел в спальню. Ту спальню, в которой он не спал уже… Люциус не помнил, сколько. 

Он послушно снял верхнюю грязную мантию, мокрые туфли и лег в постель. 

— Я позову врача, — сказал Драко.

Лорд и Снейп синхронно ухмыльнулись. Люциус попытался остановить его:

— Не надо.

— Даже не спорь. — Тщетно. — Лежи. Все будет хорошо, я позабочусь о тебе… Куда ты смотришь?

Люциус смотрел, как улыбки призрачной пары становятся все шире. Его охватила дрожь.

— Так. Все, я сейчас. — Драко выбежал из комнаты.

Лорд и Снейп двинулись к нему. В комнате явственно запахло кровью.

***  
На Люциуса накатило ледяное спокойствие. Палочка все еще была с ним. Попадать в руки целителей, чтобы больше никогда от них не выбраться, он не собирался. Лучше… Он приставил палочку к сердцу. Рука дрожала. 

Лорд счастливо улыбался, а вот Северус... Похоже, его мысль о том, что собирался сделать Люциус, не радовала. Его и самого она не радовала. Он не хотел… Но уже так устал, что был готов. Сейчас. 

— Рехнулся? — Рядом стоял Блэк. 

— Да. Именно рехнулся.

Блэк посмотрел на него с презрением, потом вздохнул.

— Слабак, даже жалеть тебя не хочется, но… Пойдем.

— Куда?

— Увидишь. 

Северус и Лорд всегда старались держаться от Блэка подальше, поэтому Люциус легко поднялся и, как был, босиком, пошел за Блэком. Тот обернулся собакой и резво помчался сначала по коридору, потом дальше, вниз, на первый этаж, в подвал. 

Люциус бежал следом, ему едва хватало дыхания, и он чуть не свернул себе шею, когда спускался по кривым ступенькам. Было слишком тесно, а зажечь Люмос он не успевал, боялся потерять Блэка. Тот побежал к казематам. С каждым футом он казался все материальнее, но, вбежав в дверь, растаял. 

Люциус поспешил внутрь. У самой дальней стены над чем-то странным склонился Драко. Люциус уже хотел окликнуть его, но тот выпрямился, нашарил что-то в карманах, и поднес к уху.

— Уизли? Слушай, я ни хрена не понимаю в этой штуке. Как ее отключить? Если этих красавцев увидят медики, они не папу заберут, а вызовут аврорат.

Чтобы не упасть, Люциус прислонился к стене. Сердце билось так, что оставалось удивляться, что Драко его не слышит.

— Да, бутылки я у домовиков отобрал уже и приказал молчать. Счастье, что меня они слушаются намного лучше отца. Сейчас выключу эту чертову машину, вызову целителей, и отец наконец уберется из этого дома. Надеюсь, навсегда. Все же ты переборщил, когда настраивал ее вчера. Ты бы видел его… 

Люциус не слышал, что невидимый собеседник отвечал Драко, но нашарил палочку. С лестницы раздалось шуршание — появилась неразлучная парочка.

— Значит, просто вытащить Воскрешающий камень. Хорошо. Все.

Драко убрал зеркало, а может, мобильный телефон, в карман, и снова склонился над устройством. Что-то щелкнуло. Снейп и Лорд сгинули. Люциус поудобнее перехватил палочку. 

И в страшном сне ему бы не привиделось, что он будет сражаться с собственным сыном. Сражаться в мирное время, когда, казалось бы, все плохое закончилось. В горле запершило.

Драко что-то убрал в карман, взмахнул палочкой, накладывая чары иллюзии, и устройство исчезло. Он повернулся, пряча палочку, и увидел Люциуса.

— Экспеллиармус! Силенсио! Инкарцеро!

Люциус успел первым.

***  
Люциус подобрал палочку сына и обшарил его карманы — нашелся мягкий бархатный мешочек с маленьким черным камнем и мобильник. Люциус решил, что это именно он. Люциус снял чары иллюзии со стены и с наслаждением уничтожил проклятое устройство, надеясь, что оно существовало в единственном экземпляре. Подхватив сына Мобиликорпусом, он отправился наверх, в кабинет, по пути призвав из спальни обувь.

Драко выглядел растерянным, обиженным и чертовски злым. Его щеки горели, лоб взмок. Он щурил глаза и кривил губы, но ничего сквозь Силенсио произнести не мог, и от этого злился еще больше. Люциус впихнул его в кресло, сел на свое место и выдохнул. Палочку Драко он бросил на стол. Хотелось закрыть глаза и не видеть ничего этого, не чувствовать, не думать. И начинать разговор тоже не хотелось. Он бы отдал все, чтобы этого никогда не случилось, но тогда пришлось бы начинать издалека, фактически с начала его жизненного пути.

— Рассказывай.

Люциус поднял палочку и отменил заклятья. 

— Не буду.

Следовало ожидать. Драко потер затекшие руки.

— Тогда расскажу я. Работы у тебя нет, снимаешь на пару с Уизли квартирку в Лондоне. Питаешься не пойми чем, денег взять неоткуда. Мать, конечно, тебе помогала, но и у нее с финансами не слишком хорошо. Так?

Драко молчал.

— Продолжим. Ты примерно знаешь, какие средства уходят на содержание поместья, и представляешь, сколько денег осталось у меня после вынужденной благотворительности в пользу… в пользу всего. И тебе показалось отличной идеей продать старое, пропахшее пылью и кровью родовое поместье, чтобы зажить в достатке и радости. Проблема только одна — отец, который зачем-то выжил в войне, да еще и на свободе посмел остаться! — Люциус по голосу понял, что завелся. 

На душе было горько и противно. Он не ожидал такого от Драко. Это все Уизли. Должны быть Уизли. Все проблемы всегда от Уизли!

— Все не так. 

— Позволь тебе не поверить. Ты решил — а почему бы не свести родного отца с ума? Действительно, отличная идея! Не подкопаешься. Одинокий, проигравший, разоренный и разведенный — ну кто удивится, что настолько потерянный для общества волшебник сойдет с ума! Надо только подтолкнуть. Мне интересно только одно — откуда ты… вы взяли этот артефакт и ту штуку?

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты сходил с ума. Не хотел! Я не думал, что все зайдет так далеко. Я думал только показать тебе, что дом после того, как тут жил Лорд, опасен. И что от него лучше избавиться.

— Не верю. Ты отлично понимал, что, даже если бы мне пришлось уехать, я бы оставил поместье за собой. 

— Нет, не понимал. Даже без этого проклятого камня я видел, как тебе здесь плохо, отец. Я думал, что если бы ты уехал, то вновь сошелся бы с мамой и был бы счастлив. Но не здесь. Этот дом умер, а ты умирал вместе с ним.

— Хватит врать! — Люциус хлопнул ладонью по столу.

— Ты никогда мне не веришь!

— А ты сам себя послушай! Ты не видел всего, что тут творилось в тот год — и слава Мерлину! — но как только в твою голову пришло, что, после того, что вам с матерью пришлось вынести, она сможет со мной жить? Я не верю, что вырастил такого идиота! Лучше уж мошенника.

— То есть… То есть тебе спокойней верить, что я пытался свести тебя с ума и ограбить, чем сделать что-то хорошее?

Драко вскочил.

— Хорошее, Драко, таким извращенным способом не делают. Я мог… я пытался… — Нет, Люциус не мог сказать сыну, что хотел покончить с собой. — Я вижу, какими методами ты действовал, и исхожу из этого. Или тобой манипулировали? Может, Уизли? Этой семейке всегда не хватало денег, так что не удивлюсь. А уж их ненависть ко мне вполне понятна и ожидаема.

— Да, Рон тебя не любит, но это не означает, что он желает тебе смерти.

— Смерти — может, и нет. А отдельной закрытой палаты в Мунго — вполне. Месть вполне в их духе.

— Отец, ну какая месть? Я сам все придумал, когда узнал о камне и о том аппарате, который изобрел Джордж. Он нашел камень, хотел вернуть своего брата, но Рон убедил его остановиться. Мы вместе немного доработали…

— Рон и Джордж, — Люциус почти выплюнул эти имена. — Отлично, значит, в этом участвовали уже как минимум двое Уизли. Один изобрел дьявольскую машинку на основе легендарного артефакта, второй — по счастливому совпадению, аврор — устраивал мне ловушки и подчищал улики. А где двое Уизли, там и весь их мерзкий выводок.

На лице Драко промелькнуло что-то вроде смеси презрения и жалости. Люциус с трудом удержался от того, чтобы его проклясть.

— Как я понимаю, именно ты приказывал домовикам давать мне какое-то пойло. Не скажешь, чем ты меня травил?

— Это не отрава. Зелье на основе лекарства для душевнобольных. Я выяснил, что оно помогает прибору легче воздействовать на мозг на расстоянии. Делает картинки живыми.

— Слишком живыми. 

— Я сам не пробовал такой концентрации. Не думал, что ты столько пьешь.

— Хочешь сказать, что это я во всем виноват?

— Решай сам. — Драко опустил взгляд.

— И кого же ты звал, когда проводил испытания?

— Какая разница? Я убедился, что оно работает, и все… Джордж утверждал, что все будет под полным контролем. «Актеры», как он называл образы, будут только пугать или смущать. Они же даже не призраки, скорее воспоминания.

— А как же Сириус Блэк?

— Мне казалось, что это настоящий призрак. Просто завелся здесь…

— То есть, ты его видел и он не был частью вашей игры?

— Нет. — Драко поднял глаза. 

— Что ж, хоть одна хорошая новость — зельевар из тебя получился неплохой. Все. Убирайся. Камень я оставлю себе. Тебе были нужны деньги? - держи. — Люциус швырнул толстую чековую книжку одного из маггловских банков. Она была далеко не единственной, но Драко это знать не стоило. 

— Прости… — Драко несмело коснулся книжки.

— Вон! — Он отдернул руку, схватил свою палочку и выскочил за дверь. 

Люциусу показалось, что на его щеках блестят слезы. Чековая книжка осталась валяться на столе, как он ожидал. И совершенно не был этому рад. 

Люциус опустился в кресло и закрыл глаза. За грудиной чуть покалывало, но это не страшно. Страшно думать о Драко, и том, почему он так поступил. Люциус не хотел, не был готов размышлять сейчас об этом. Сначала надо разобраться с теми, кто уже не принадлежит миру живых.

***  
Люциус взглянул на мягкий бархатный мешочек, в котором был сокрыт легендарный камень, и какое-то время боролся с собой. Правильным было бы взять его и запечатать в сейфе, лучше гринготтском, или зарыть где-нибудь посреди огромного парка, чтобы больше никто и никогда не смог воспользоваться камнем. Но Люциус сдался, вытащил его из мешочка и сжал в кулаке. Хотелось последний раз встретиться, поблагодарить и попрощаться, на этот раз навсегда. Сердце на миг сжала тоска, но ее тиски разжались — за столом, точно там, где минуту назад сидел Драко, теперь возник Сириус. Сейчас, когда разум Люциуса не был одурманен, он хорошо видел, насколько тот бесплотен. За его спиной возникло две знакомых фигуры — Лорд и Северус, у самых дверей застыл Добби, а дальше виднелось еще несколько прозрачных фигур, к которым Люциус решил не присматриваться. Предки? Старые враги? Друзья? Неважно.

— А говорил, что не собираешься вмешиваться в дела живых, — сказал Люциус.

— Учитывая, что ты хотел сделать, это скорее было дело мертвецов, так что не считается, Малфой. Зачем ты позвал меня?

— Хотел сказать спасибо.

Почему-то невероятно приятно было видеть Сириуса Блэка. 

— Пожалуйста. А этих зачем притащил? — он кивком указал себе за спину.

— Сами явились. Думаешь, я знаю, как его контролировать?

— Не знаю, никогда не пользовался этой штукой. Но сильна… да. 

— Драко сказал, что ты в их план не входил. 

— Ну, еще бы! — Сириус победно ухмыльнулся. — Я просто воспользовался оказией. Скучаю иногда по этому миру, заглянул из любопытства и застрял. Ты меня удерживал.

— И ты решил помочь.

— Не то, чтобы… Давно, кстати, хотел сказать тебе, Малфой, — ну и мерзавца ты вырастил! Не хуже тебя самого.

— Я бы не стал возлагать всю вину на Драко, раз в деле участвовали Уизли.

— Да все хороши…

Люциус отвел взгляд. Северус и Лорд, как обычно, казались куда менее живыми, чем Блэк. Они молчали, их тела чуть колыхались под дуновениями неощутимого ветра. 

— Как думаешь, между ними действительно что-то было? — спросил Люциус, кивнув на пару.

— Не удивлюсь, — ухмыльнулся Сириус, но глаза у него были грустными. — Так зачем звал?

— Сказать спасибо — если бы… С какой стати ты вообще решил мне помочь?

— Стремление к справедливости. В какой-то момент твой сын с приятелем заигрались, и оставаться в стороне я уже не мог. Не хотелось, конечно, портить такую задорную игру, но...

— Я могу для тебя что-либо сделать? Может, отдать камень Поттеру?

— О, нет-нет. Ни в коем случае! Не надо никого звать из того мира в этот. Мертвых надо отпускать, чтобы они не портили жизнь живым.

— Ты уверен?

— Абсолютно. Уничтожь его. Если ты как-то и можешь меня поблагодарить, то только таким образом.

Расставаться с ценным артефактом не хотелось, но Люциус кивнул. 

— Хорошо. Обещаю.

— Сложно поверить словам Малфоя, но я попробую. — Тоска в глазах Сириуса будто стала сильнее.

— Тогда будем прощаться.

— Да.

Сириус продолжал сидеть, в то время как фигуры за его спиной стали еще прозрачнее. Теперь об их существовании можно было лишь догадываться.

— Как думаешь, если бы ты выжил, у нас бы что-нибудь получилось? — спросил Люциус, не особо рассчитывая на ответ.

— Конечно, нет! Так что даже не думай об этом.

Сириус вскочил и наклонился к нему. Прикосновение призрачных губ было почти невесомо. Когда Люциус выронил камень, он понял, что остался в кабинете один. Сердце стучало громко и нетерпеливо.

***  
Идея казалась сумасшедшей и немного безумной. Если в Министерство Люциус иногда заходил, чтобы уладить некоторые вопросы правового и финансового характера, то шансов попасть в Отдел тайн не было никаких. Невыразимцы его ненавидели. Люциус кожей чувствовал их неприязнь, когда они молчаливыми мрачными фигурами проходили мимо. 

Он мысленно перебирал имеющиеся у него в доме ценности, надеясь заинтересовать невыразимцев, но ничего подходящего не находил. Единственное, что могло бы их заинтересовать, Люциус отдать как раз и не мог. Рисковать с незаконным проникновением было бессмысленно. Охранные чары без шпиона было не снять, знакомых среди невыразимцев после победы тоже не осталось. 

Люциус днями и ночами думал, как попасть в Отдел Тайн, в зал Смерти, и взглянуть в эту проклятую Арку. Сириус просил «отпустить». Люциус его давно уже отпустил, просто хотел выполнить обещание — избавиться от Воскрешающего камня раз и навсегда. Не более того, решил он для себя и даже почти в это поверил.

Прошло почти два месяца с тех пор, как Люциус в последний раз притрагивался к камню. И с каждым днем искушение обратиться к нему становилось все сильнее. Можно было снова вызвать Сириуса, хотя непонятно, зачем, или спросить совета отца, или позвать Северуса и расспросить о его настоящих отношениях с Темным лордом. Ведь не просто же так к нему приходили эти видения?

Неразрешенные вопросы все еще требовали ответов, но Люциус пока держался. Доставал мешочек с камнем из сейфа, долго смотрел на него, а потом возвращал назад. Артефакт достался ему слишком дорогой ценой, не хотелось на самом деле стать безумцем и кончить, как средний брат из сказки. Все же... в какой-то момент он был к этому слишком близок. И если бы не Блэк… От мыслей о Блэке хотелось напиться в хлам, но после всего Люциус не позволял себе даже традиционный бокал вина.

В тот день он заглянул в Министерство переброситься парой слов со знакомыми в Отделе контроля за волшебными животными. Уже уходя, он неожиданно столкнулся в лифте с Драко. Тот был в темной наглухо застегнутой мантии, которая прочно ассоциировалась с невыразимцами, и Люциус не удержался от того, чтобы поздравить сына с новой должностью. Кажется, получилось излишне язвительно, потому что Драко вздрогнул и быстро прошел мимо, словно не заметил. 

Люциус не ожидал, что тот нагонит его у каминов.

— Просто хотел узнать, как у тебя дела, — ответил он на вопрос, что тому нужно.

— С прискорбием для тебя — хорошо. — Люциус понял, что все еще злится на сына. 

— Не надо…

— Вижу, твой Уизли позаботился о тебе. Устроил на тепленькую должность.

— А что я сам мог стать невыразимцем, ты не веришь? Все еще считаешь меня бездарностью?

— Бездарностью я тебя не считал никогда, но, учитывая, как шарахаются от меня твои нынешние коллеги, удивляюсь, что кого-то по фамилии Малфой вообще пустили туда. Или ты отдал им что-нибудь из моего дома?

— Еще недавно это был и мой дом!

«И оставался им», но Люциус еще не был готов к примирению, и не произнес это вслух. 

— Значит, я прав? Ты что-то стащил из поместья?

Уши у Драко стали почти пунцовыми.

— Нет! Я работаю с разумом…

— Да, у тебя большой опыт!

— Отец, пожалуйста, не надо. Если бы ты увидел, чем я занимаюсь, ты бы понял.

Люциус схватился за это предложение, как за соломинку.

— Так покажи.

— Я не уверен… — сразу стушевался он.

— Тогда нам не о чем разговаривать.

Но, похоже, желание примириться, заслужить прощение, а может, просто похвастаться заслугами у Драко оказалось сильнее, чем неприязнь невыразимцев. Не прошло и двух недель, как Драко провел его в Отдел тайн. Люциус до сих пор хорошо помнил его. Постоял, глядя на плавающие в огромных аквариумах мозги, заглянул в Комнату времени.

— Отведи меня в зал Смерти, — попросил он, когда показалось, что Драко уже совсем расслабился.

— Так вот зачем ты здесь на самом деле, — хмыкнул Драко. — Что ты там забыл?

— Воспоминания.

Арка выглядела все так же величественно и пугающе. Люциус попросил Драко подождать наверху, заверив, что бросаться в Арку не собирается, и спустился вниз, к постаменту. Постепенно — сначала на грани слышимости, потом все громче — зазвучал шепот. Слов было не разобрать. Шепчущие голоса узнать и различить было трудно. Слышались то слова отца, то хохот Беллатрикс, то тихое шипение Лорда, то недовольное бормотание Северуса, и еще где-то очень далеко раздавался тихий собачий лай.

Люциус вытащил из внутреннего кармана бархатный мешочек и взвесил его на ладони. Доставать камень в сердце Отдела тайн он не рискнул, бросил так, как есть, через вуаль... Мешочек с бесценным артефактом бесшумно канул в серую мглу. 

Вуаль взвилась, словно из Арки ее обдало порывом ветра. Шепотки на мгновение смолкли, а потом зазвучали вновь. По-прежнему слышался собачий лай, но он как будто стал громче. 

Драко окликнул Люциуса, но тот не обернулся. Так и стоял, слушал голоса смерти, словно на что-то надеялся. Возможно, ему это лишь казалось, но собачий лай словно приближался. Люциус смотрел на все сильнее развевающуюся вуаль и ждал. Если получится, он простит сыну все. Даже Уизли.


End file.
